


The Doctor and The Little Prince

by toothferry



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, The Little Prince - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Doctor/Rose - Freeform, Eleven/Rose, Eleventh Doctor Era, Matt Smith - Freeform, One Shot, Regeneration, Season 8, TARDIS - Freeform, doctor who season 8, doctor who/the little prince, eleven - Freeform, lonely, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothferry/pseuds/toothferry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way to earth The Little Prince has one more encounter, but this asteroid looks strangely like a box, and this man in a bow tie is the saddest being The Little Prince has ever met. All they have in common is a Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and The Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the end of season 8, close to the eleventh doctor's regeneration. It's quite short and I didn't write it with the intention of publishing, but if you guys like it I may write more. Let me know!

Between asteroids 325 and 384 the little prince came upon a blue box. There was a man sitting on it wearing a bowtie. He did not hold himself like the king or the conceited man, and his eyes looked much older than the others the little prince had seen. “Why do you look so sad?” asked the little prince.

“Why hello!” Said the man. He moved over to give the little prince room to sit down, but the little prince never let go of a question once he had asked it, and repeated, “Why do you look so sad?”

The man looked away.

“Because things end.”

The little prince sat, and they watched the stars beneath their dangling feet. Finally the little prince asked, “Will you sing me a song?”

The man began to sing softly in a strange lilting language. The little prince felt sleepy and lay his head on the man’s shoulder. “I miss my rose.” He said. The man smiled sadly and said, “I once had a rose.”

“Did she have thorns?”

“Sometimes I wondered.”

“Mine was very vain. Was your rose vain?”

“No. She was very kind.”

“I miss my planet.”

“So do I.”

“Do you have volcanoes on your planet?”

The man chuckled.

“Like you wouldn’t imagine. Bronze mountains erupting in fire.”

“You should try sweeping them out more often if they’re giving you that much trouble.”

“I’ll think about that.”

The man held up a hand and they both looked at it. His fingers were starting to shimmer gold.

“I think you should go, little prince. Take care of your rose.” The man stood up and opened the door of the box.

“What will happen to you?”

The door closed. There was a whirring sound.

“What will happen to you?” The little prince asked again, but for the first time in his life, he had to let a question go.


End file.
